Silence In Alola
by Leafpuff
Summary: Hau smiled, as his thumb went over the soft, papery surface of the letter, his heart feeling nostalgic. "Do you wanna hear something, Hau? It's beautiful... " -Mahinashipping (Moon x Hau), gameverse
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wrote this for no other purpose than being satisfied, for _finally_ having written something for these perfect children.

And, ahh, this one's a two-parter~ Let me know what you guys think about this ship, please ;W; I don't want to be alone shipping them, the adorable kiddos, they deserve more love.

* * *

 _ **Silence In Alola**_

The water extinguished the fire. It happened again and again. And everytime it did, he felt a blow in his heart.

Another loss.

It was evening. The sky had remnants of the golden glow from their heated afternoon. It was Alola. The region of grandeur, and of life.

What was the life in having your butt kicked several times? Again and again, by a sweet person you admired, no less.

Hau sighed, legs feeling heavier than usual, but he managed to keep a smile on his face as he approached the Angel.

He saw her sit down gently, and pat her Pokémon on the head. The water starter, a Popplio, now having evolved to its greatest form as a Primarina, as beautiful as its trainer, looked up and swung its fins excitedly.

Really, this happened everyday.

He saw the blonde take out a little kit, smiling as she gently wiped her Pokémon, bathing it in an aromatic foam, getting rid of all its status conditions.

She didn't even notice him, did she? He was afraid to even make a move.

She seemed so happy, everyday, but even after all their battles, he still couldn't please her, let alone make her look up to him.

He wasn't the cause of her happiness, and he doubted if he really was anything to her.

 _It hurt him so._

"Moon."

She looked up, eyes glimmering from, from the adoration she felt for her starter as she washed it.

"I sure enjoyed the battle! It really doesn't matter if you lose, right? As long as you never give up!" He grinned, his white, even teeth shone as he stretched his arms.

She gave him a look of surprise, and then tilted her head to the side, questioningly.

'Way to go, Hau, trying to act cool, she obviously thinks you're mental now.'

That, that was just his mind, a devilish being, wanting him to freak out. Wait, Moon wouldn't think like that, would she? She was so precious, never hurting anyone, and only bringing joy to people.

And who was he?

Known? Better than her in battling? In anything?

Not even close.

 _It hurt him a lot._

She still hadn't answered, and instead, returned her shiny friend to its pokeball.

It was just crazy, how even the simplest things she did enticed him, the very act of motioning to her Pokémon with her head, to get into its ball, was rejuvenating to say the least.

And the Pokémon of course happily obliged, which was entirely different from what would happen if a Pokémon of his friend's, Nebby, was told to get back in the bag.

But let's not talk about that.

She just had that thing to her, you know? Her eloquent gestures seemed to strike him more than anything else could, more than what anyone else's words and actions could.

She didn't speak much at all, and yet she had this effect on him. She could speak, according to her mother, but she didn't, at least not usually.

He remembered how he'd jumped up and down excitedly and dashed to his house, after seeing the neighbours arrive.

"Lad, you're going crazy." His grandfather had remarked with a smile. And yes, he had been kind of overjoyed, even though it was just his first time seeing her.

What was the wrong in getting crazy for a girl anyway?

He knew, that the only way you could actually deserve someone was if you were determined, even enough to work hard and excel them in the very things they took pride in.

He didn't, he couldn't, not even now...

 _It'd hurt him enough, but it still hadn't ended._

The obstacles would never stop.

It was funny, really, because his state reminded him so much of the many legends he'd heard in Alola...

Of suitors fighting dragons to win over princesses, of the many victories of lovers, of how knights and princes would come from over hundreds of miles away to see a renowned Beauty.

If only... If only like them, he'd won.

He looked at her, wanting to say something, but the prospect of making small talk with someone who probably wasn't even going to respond, made his voice stubbornly get caught in his throat. If she didn't respond, it would only kill him inside with regret, wouldn't it?

She observed his attempts to talk for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders, a smile on her face as she adjusted her bag, preparing to leave.

God, she was teasing him, wasn't she?

He knew she could speak if she wanted, knew she wasn't in that much of a hurry.

And her mother's theory of "She speaks very rarely, because she prefers that. She's a thinker, you know? Explores 'ideas' and all that. Hahaha!" But, he had to admit, her smile did help. The Angel's smile was one of the best things he'd seen, he didn't know how to explain it, it just was.

And again, he was reminded, she wasn't smiling because she was impressed by him or anything, the opposite, maybe.

 _It hurt him more than he'd prepared for._

He wanted to be better, he'd tried everything.

The Angel was walking steadily away, and all Hau could do was stand still, the silly grin still plastered on his face. His shoulders hunching little by little, independent of the happy emotion that was exhibited by his frozen face.

"Hey, you know what? It gets kinda harder to enjoy battles if you lose all the time to someone else, but, what can I do?"

His awaited victory over her in battling, and his affection for her, were somehow connected.

'You impress her, you win her.' Simple as that.

Simple as drinking a Tapu Cocoa topped with extra marshmallows. Wait, here was the weirdness again. No wonder, she didn't like him. And even after all of that, you'd be surprised, his smile still hadn't left his face.

'This is just step one.' He thought, coming out of his reverie, and pinching his cheeks in determination. He would, no, he definitely would, beat her one day in a battle.

And when he did...

The last of her footsteps echoed away in the distance...

 _He stopped, and exhaled, sadly, at the absence of her footsteps._

 **L~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, this took longer than I'd hoped, but I'm finally done! Lots of love to the people who reviewed! ❤

 **Also: To clear a small misconception:**

 **A guest has reviewed saying that Moon x Gladion is called Mahinashipping ;W; but dears, while Moon x Gladion *does* have two naming options, and one of them is Mahina (which I think was a typo but maybe that's just me), Moon x Hau only has** ** _*one*_** **name and it's Mahina as well! Therefore, I choose to call Moon x Hau, Mahinashipping, and Moon x Gladion by the other optional name, Artemisshipping.**

* * *

Poni Island, Vast Poni Canyon

Moon coughed a little, as the sandstorm whirled around her, not so thick as to be fatal, but causing problems to her no less.

She gently removed her hands from her face, batting her eyelids open as she did so, to get rid of any sand that may have caught in her eyes, and her face became mournful as she sighted her fainted Pokémon.

"Oh well," the Kahuna looked at her, both hands tucked into her pockets, surprised that the girl wasn't crying, even after having worked so hard.

'She's a strong one.' She thought to herself, as she smiled, and saw the girl purse her lips, before grasping the smooth round surface of a ball in her pocket, and pointing it mechaniacally at her Primarina.

'You did a great job, Primarina. I'm sorry this happened...' After she was done with thanking her Pokémon through gestures, she nodded and allowed it to go back to its pokeball.

"That was a nice battle, Moon, and even though you've lost the challange, I can't wait until you get through this and climb greater heights." She gave her a look, "What are you going to do now, friend?"

Moon sighed, exhausted, then locked her fingers together, motioning them up and down at the Kahuna.

(Goodbye)

Hapu laughed. "Yes, I know you've already decided that you'd leave, but, couldn't you...?"

She pouted, and waved her fingers over her heart, a little to the right, and then snapped them together.

(Please, no.)

"I see, so you're definitely going to Hoenn then." She said softly, as if she were talking to herself.

"There is no stopping you, is there?" This time Hapu laughed, her eyes twinkling, something which Moon was not used to seeing. "Well then, good luck!"

Moon blinked for a while, before smiling gently at the Kahuna.

The challange was hard, sure, but it was memorable.

And with that, she turned, and left her past behind her as she walked through the tunnelled exit that led out of the Canyon.

~L~

"Moon..." Hau stood there, gasping, his hands on his limbs as he observed the front porch of her house, and was slightly relieved to see her mother coming out, maybe... maybe she could give him answers.

He'd looked everywhere, in the village, in the forests surrounding it, even in the nearby city, and was shocked and shattered out of his wits when he'd, questioned the people at the dock.

The ship had sailed away, hours ago, and he couldn't even say goodbye.

"Did she really...", his voice cracks, then he drives up the courage to speak again, but this time softly, as if he didn't want to believe it, "go away, to another region?"

His heart broke as he saw her mother nod, and smile sadly.

"It's-it's all over now..." He whisperd, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

The sadness reflected in both of their faces were kind of desperate, all the more so for Hau, who was hanging onto a small string of hope.

"Are, are you sure? I mean, of course, you're her mom but, do you know how long she'll stay?"

"I don't know dear, which is why, it's even more hard." She replied, exhaling, and then looked around, craning her neck gently to see the green of the village, as if she was buying time to look for words to say.

"Not for me, but for, you know... "

"You." She finally spoke.

He bit his lips, his heart getting heavier and heavier, his mind screaming painfully, behind all logic and hope.

He was about to turn away, when-

"Hau, dear." He froze as he was about to run, and turned back to face Moon's mother.

She looked at him dolefully. "You know, life will always give us challenges Hau, and most of all, I wish that you know how to overcome them."

She tilted her head sideways, "After all, I've seen you battle and hone your skills, to the point where you could even beat normal trainers with your eyes closed."

"... A fight against Life should be nothing compared to it, right?"

He shook his head, no, it wasn't right. He didn't understand any of this, and what was life, anyway?

"My life is a gonner already." He answered finally. She puffed her cheeks, out of anger or not, he didn't know.

But he was struck by the thought that she looked very much like Moon as she did so.

And he was surprised, when he saw her put on a smile right after, bravely, and she suddenly took something right out of her back, that she'd been holding behind all along.

"I believe this is of importance to you!" She said delightfully, as she handed him a small paper envelope, tiny enough to fit into his pocket...

'What's the point anyway?' He thought, as he shakily took the piece of paper, and as soon as he saw her say goodbye and go back into her house, turned the thing over to see a name scrawled on top.

He googled at the paper for a minute, maybe two, and his heart skipped a beat, his minnd running to register the letters.

And then he ran too, as fast as he could... to where?

No one knew. And no one cared.

~L~

"This place is nice." He remarked, and without bothering to think about why he was talking to himself, he set his bag down on the grass, and sat down on a comfy looking rock.

Comfy looking, he slightly started regretting his decision.

This part of the forest, of course, had no trainers walking about. After years of living here, Hau could definitely identify a lonely place from a quietly populated one.

In here, no matter how many people there were, things were always peaceful, with completely privacy invading inhabitants, but a quiet place all the same.

He came out of his daze, and felt for the letter in his pocket, taking it out anxiously.

His heart started pumping rapidly, and he had the sudden, almost blind urge to smile amd laugh in a euphoria that probably didn't exist.

Hau smiled, as his thumb went over the soft, papery surface of the letter, his heart now feeling nostalgic.

He imagined what Moon must be doing right now.

Playing with the waves, the sky a bright blue, with her jumping and splashing along as her Pokémon did the same, the foams of the sea reaching her face and hair.

He'd heard there was a lot of water there, in Hoenn, and Moon loved the sea.

He opened it carefully, and the first thing that caught his eye was a date, smoothly written across the top of the paper.

8/10

The year wasn't there, and that day was a Saturday wasn't it? The day he'd last battled her...

"Hau." It started.

"Do you wanna hear something? It's beautiful."

"I could always speak, haha, when I was young, and still a resident if Kanto."

"I was a Chatot! So now, as I write this, I'm quite surprised."

"You see, I don't feel like getting any voice out of my mouth, it's far from being a disability, because I know I can do it if I want to."

"But I don't."

"It all started since the day I met you, I think."

"The first impression? You were a little too excited, and I don't mean that in a bad way!"

"But then, when you spoke, I was struck, honestly."

"So enthusiastic, a kind of confidence that wouldn't hurt anyone, that I wished I could have."

"It kind of, brought life to people. Can you believe that?"

"I never wanted to interrupt that, frankly, which is why I stopped, and let the world hear your words more, and it came down upon me that I had to listen."

"I don't regret anything,"

"I hope you understand."

"With love,"

"Your best friend,"

"Moon."

"(I'll miss you)"

He looked up from the paper, and overhead saw many Pikipek singing and chirping to themselves.

Suddenly, everything seemed so colourful, he could just feel the sadness dissolve, and the previously monotone sounds of the forest itself, changed as the tree leaves swished, and birds sang.

"I'll miss you too." He said in a hushed voice, as he straightened his top, and then leamed back, relaxing in the beauty of mother nature.

The voice of nature.

For that one moment, all was silent in Alola, except for the voice of nature.

 **La fin~**

A/N: Thanks for staying with me you guys.


End file.
